In A Brother's Love
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: Harry is lonely, and missing his brother. What is Kieran to do? What is Theresa planning? ONE-SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter! The only thing I do own is Kieran, Theresa, and Henry in this fic.**

Harry beamed as he bounced out the door of the dormitory, his green eyes sparkling with a childish delight as he zoomed from the common room, not bothering to look back. A few students who were in the common room glanced after the Boy-Who-Survived curiously, but made no move to follow him.

The hallways were totally empty except for Filch and his horrid cat, Mrs. Norris. A bright, infectious grin was on Harry's face as he hopped on top of the railings. Filch gave him a nasty glare as he passed Harry, but couldn't totally fight off a smile, as Harry's bright face was too infectious. The small second year was laughing, his bright giggles ringing around the area. The people who were in the hallways that passed him had to smile at the twelve year old's antics. It was kind of adorable.

The young Potter was dressed to go out in the middle of winter, though it was only at the beginning of January. A light brown beret hung off his head, an old dark brown trench coat wrapped around a dark silver sweatshirt and black snowpants. Around his neck was a bright green and light green scarf in alternating colors. He was wearing a pair of matching gloves and black boots.

As he burst from the doors, there was a wide smile on his face. He caught sight of his older- by five years- brother, who was conversing with his friends outside and his face fell slightly. Though it brightened in enthusiasm as he wrapped his hands around his camera. The camera's black strap was tossed on his neck, and as he pulled out his camera, he carefully aimed the sight in on his brother and friends. Then, he snapped a shot of them. With that, he pulled back and glanced down at the resulting picture with a sad smile.

The trio were gathered together, Kieran's (his brother) hands waving around wildly and an infectious smile on his face. His black hair was kind of messy around his shoulders, and pulled into a small ponytail. His dark hazel eyes- more green than brown- were lit with Winters, one of his best friends and the only female, was smiling fondly at Kieran, hands clasped together and bowing slightly. Her light brown curls tumbled around her waist. In the picture, she looked like some kind of snow queen, what with her light gray and white cap and bright blue eyes. Henry Ashwater, Kieran's other friend, was laughing, bent double. His arms were wrapped around his waist, dark red hair messy and untameable. Dark gray eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open in his laughter.

Harry smiled sadly at the picture, and he tucked it gently in his jacket pocket. He missed his cool older brother. He missed the way Kieran would pick him up and swing him around. He missed the way Kieran would swing him on top of the older boy's shoulders and how they would mess around. Most of all, Harry missed Kieran's undying support and love. His smiling face had transformed into a rather sad smile, a few tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Wiping at them furiously, he missed the look Theresa had sent him.

With Theresa and her friends, the brown-haired beauty frowned thoughtfully at the rather small twelve year old. Harry Potter, or as his birth certificate stated, Hadrian James Potter, had been on her mind ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor. When Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor, Theresa had seen a rare grin on Kieran's face. She could never forget that bright, happy grin on Kieran's face.

"Ther?" Henry's voice broke her out of Theresa's thoughtful stare. "Whatcha lookin' at?" The tall Gryffindor glanced in the direction of Harry, his dark gray eyes alight with curiosity.

Kieran followed Henry's gaze instinctively, before his face softened into a light frown. Harry. He let out a deep sigh as he spotted his younger brother. Theresa, noticing Kieran's heavy sigh, immediately socked him in the arm.

"Ow, woman!" Kieran hissed, his hazel eyes narrowing at Theresa playfully.

"Go over to your brother!" The brown haired seventh year scowled at Kieran reproachfully.

"Why?" Kieran complained slightly.

"You haven't talked to him properly since he's been in that coma of his!"

What was the coma they were talking about? Harry had been attacked last year by Squirrelmort(1), the official nickname of a Voldemort-possessed Quirrel, which left him in a passed out coma. (2) After he had woken, Harry had been reduced a little mentally. Theresa supposed it was a kind of defense mechanism to protect himself from trauma. In order to help him out, his parents had gifted him with a camera so he could take pictures of his time at Hogwarts. They didn't know that Harry had already healed, and so he was using his mental defense as to hide his shame from everyone.

"..Fine." Kieran muttered glumly, then he looked appropriately nervous. Kieran bit his lip anxiously, taking a step towards his younger brother. Then he hesitated. What if he messed up? An almighty shove to his back from a now solemn Henry made him trip forward and face plant directly into freezing white snow. "HEY!"

Soft laughter erupted from in front of them, and Kieran looked up in shock. His adorable younger brother was actually laughing in front of him! Harry's green eyes looked slightly curious though. Pulling his trenchcoat tighter around him, Harry glanced reproachfully at his brother, though his expression was amused.

"Heya, Ki."(3) Harry smiled slightly at Kieran, who had ran a hand through his messy locks, further aggravating his scruffy look. A slight giggle escaped him, and Harry brought out his camera just as Theresa shoved his head back into the snow. Now laughing, Harry backed away, his emerald eyes alight with amusement. A bright flash in Kieran's face, and as he blinked the blinding spots away in shock, he caught sight of Harry darting back and forth through the snow.

"You little brat!" Kieran laughed, lunging from his spot in the snow and chasing after Harry. His dark hazel eyes glinted in good humor. Delighted laughter tinkled its way out of Harry, trailing after the twelve year old. Following the twelve year old, whose eyes were twinkling mischievously, Kieran couldn't help but laugh as well.

Then Harry tripped on a mound of snow. He went face-down, laughing happily as his brother swung him up by the arms. "Silly brat!" Kieran snickered, swinging him around a few times and earning Harry's resulting laughter. Harry's cheeks were tinged pink with the cold, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"K-ki!" He gasped out between giggles.

"Well, bro," Kieran smirked at Harry, his hazel eyes glinting in laughter. "You're gonna get it."

Harry's resulting laughter brought smiles to both Theresa's and Henry's face. It was a good feeling, they decided. Having reunited two brothers together was definitely a good feeling.

 **A/N: (1) Squirrelmort- thought it was a hilarious name, a rightly appropriated one as well.**

 **(2) In this timeline, Kieran is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was kidnapped as leverage for Kieran, and thus Harry was tortured to near insanity with the cruciatus curse. Kieran saved his brother though in the end, as he had blasted Quirrel with a blasting spell and tore him to pieces as a result.**

 **(3) Ki, a nickname for Kieran. Was used by Harry as a baby (was his first word in my 'verse) since he couldn't pronounce Kieran. Fondly used as well.**

 **Well! What do you think?**

 **Should I continue with this? Make an actual story for Kieran Alecksander Potter?**

 **Let me know!**

 **-Demi**


End file.
